


i'll let you leave the lights on

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, G!P, G!P Rachel, Prostitution, glee kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Rachel hid her penis from everyone in high school. After she’s a moderately successful Broadway actress, she sees Quinn who has become a street-walking prostitute because she needs money for graduate school. Rachel sees an opportunity and is just tired of repressing her feelings for Quinn and hiding her dick.</p><p>So, she picks up Quinn. <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/45450.html?thread=60090250">♠</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dusk settles between the ragged apartment buildings that tower over the roads that Rachel drives through. She has no idea what she's doing, where she's driving. But the night is as good as any to avoid the emptiness of her apartment, the loneliness that comes with success, as mild as it is. She turns right, catches a sight of women in packs of threes, smoking. Swigging something tucked in unmarked brown paper bags.

Rachel listens to the music from the radio as she drives. It helps to prevent the stifling silence from catching up to her thoughts that often curtails into a bout of melancholy. She shrugs it off and drives her way closer to the docks. Which sounds like a terrible idea since it's getting late but Rachel has yet to find someone that fits the description she wants. Not like she's picky. All she wants is a white girl with blonde hair, but most of the girls she keeps driving by are faux blondes. Rachel feels as if her meagre requirements are not that much to ask for in a street-walking prostitute, so she doesn’t pick them up.  
  
The street lamps flicker and Rachel rounds another corner. A blonde woman catches her eye, dressed in a red plaid skirt, a lacy black bra, and a sheer cardigan tied underneath her breasts. She has a captain's hat perched on top of her head, flanked by two other women wearing a different set of attire as revealing as the blonde’s. Rachel has eyes for nobody else but her.  
  
She pulls over to the side of the curb and honks the horn. The three women glance over to her and Rachel lowers her windows. She sees the woman. Realizes who she is. After all, Rachel knows that nose she once coveted, those hazel eyes, and those plump, pink lips from anywhere.  
  
And apparently, she recognizes Rachel too. She murmurs something to her companions and they both nod. She approaches Rachel's vehicle alone. Bends over to lean against the door of her car. “Rachel.”  
  
“Quinn,” the dark-haired girl whispers, almost reverently. She swallows hard, ignores the insistence of her cock to make itself known. Rachel hastily wonders what to say next. Decides to opt for the trajectory of professional conversation. “How much for a night?”  
  
Quinn doesn't seem to expect the question. She blinks, eyes Rachel curiously. “Three hundred. You pay for the hotel room.”  
  
Rachel chews her bottom lip. Almost decides against it but Quinn's abs are right fucking there and she's always dreamed about that plane of skin like a landing pad for her cum. She clears her throat. “Okay.”  
  
“Cash only.” Quinn adds, but she walks around the car and boards the passenger's side. Rachel nods and reminds herself to find an ATM. She doesn’t carry that type of cash around. And besides, she didn’t expect to _actually_ find someone she wants to take to a hotel and fuck. Most of all, she never expected to see _Quinn_.  
  
Rachel drives in silence to the nearest motel she knows off. Fifty bucks a night and it doesn't look as grungy and dirty like the other motels with their off-white walls and harsh orange lighting. She glances at Quinn, still dressed in her sexy getup as she reads the paper off the rack. Rachel signs them into a non-smoking room while ignoring the judgmental looks of the receptionist. _Fuck off, lady._ Rachel thinks. She hands Quinn the other key card and withdraws six hundred in cash from the machine before following her to the elevator.  
  
Up to the third floor they go, and Quinn opens the room for them. She carries no purse so she plops herself down on the edge of the queen-sized bed. Rachel fidgets with her purse. “So...”  
  
“Any reason why you bought a prostitute, Rachel?” Quinn demands. She reclines back, her skin stretching across her stomach, her ribs. Rachel almost groans at the sight, but her cock does twitch. “Is this a thing you do regularly?”  
  
“No.” Rachel sets her purse on the writing desk and stands before Quinn. She hasn't seen her since high school, and all those years of pent up frustration is resurfacing, like dead starfishes in the sea. But not quite dead, it seems, as her heart flutters when Quinn stands and saunters over to where she is rooted to the floor. “I just wanted—”  
  
Quinn grasps Rachel by her shoulders and pushes her down on the bed. She straddles her lap and rocks her ass back against Rachel. “You're wasting precious time, Treasure Trail,” Her tone lacks the scathing bite from freshman year but the nickname brings back a fresh wave of memories for Rachel. The insult doesn’t hurt—it never did. It just makes her nostalgic. “When you could be fucking me.”

“You don’t understand—” Rachel wrestles with her words. It feels impossible to make sense with Quinn Fabray on top of her with the captain’s hat perched on her head and the ridges of her ribcage close enough for her to touch. The swell of her hips distracts Rachel for a hot minute. She fidgets, holds onto Quinn’s hips and sighs. “I need to tell you something first. If you don’t mind. As soon as I tell you whatever I need, you can go back to…” She clears her throat. “Doing what you do, I suppose.”

The woman Rachel hasn’t seen for years chuckles. She grasps Rachel’s wrists and pins them over her head. Her ass digs harder against her lap and a soft noise comes out of Quinn’s mouth. “I’m going to go on a limb here and assume that’s _not_ your phone in your pocket.”

“But I _am_ happy to see you?” Rachel smiles. Her heartbeat thunders against her ribs and she wants to curl into herself and hide. But there is a glint of reassurance that she doesn’t know how to absorb in Quinn’s beautiful hazel eyes. She takes a deep breath and pushes her ass off the bed. Her dick throbs as it presses firmly into Quinn’s warm flesh, her skirt riding high on her thigh.

Quinn wraps one hand around Rachel’s tiny wrists and drags a fingertip along the smaller girl’s jaw. She rocks her hips in circles, like whirlpools, dizzying and breath-taking. Rachel gulps for a breath and squirms beneath the blonde. “ _Quinn_ , please.”

Leaning close so her hot breath tickles Rachel’s cheek, Quinn licks her jaw and presses a kiss against her cheekbone. “You have a cock, don’t you? I _knew_ I wasn’t just imagining that bulge.” She smirks and arches her back, her tits almost spilling out of her lacy bra. Rachel stares without shame at Quinn’s cleavage. Longs to bury her face between those mounds and taste her skin.

“I do,” Rachel admits. She tears her attention away from Quinn for a second to focus on her features. Her sharp jaw. The curls of gold that fall to frame her lovely face. “And for all four years of high school, I had a boner for you. Still do.”

Quinn laughs at this and releases her wrists. “Is that so?” She pulls Rachel to sit up and she grasps the brunette’s face with her palms. Tugs her in for a kiss that is warm, sweet, everything Rachel ever dreams of. Quinn’s tongue darts out to lick the shape of her bottom lip, and Rachel is unable to hold back the shudder that courses through her. She wraps her arms around Quinn’s body. Pulls her in closer. Relieved that she doesn’t seem to mind.

Rachel’s cock aches with how hard it is. She keeps kissing Quinn while she rakes her fingers through her hair, tugging and nipping her bottom lip with her mouth. Rachel pulls away to breathe. She loves the sight that meets her gaze: Quinn, her skin pink and flush, her lips swollen and slick with spit. “You are _so_ beautiful, Quinn.”

The blonde smiles and takes Rachel’s hands. Positions them over her breasts. “Take my clothes off. Let’s get this night started already.”

And Rachel obeys like she’s been waiting for those words her entire life. She deftly tugs the knot of Quinn’s sheer red cardigan, pushes it off her shoulders and kisses along the swell of her tits. Rachel thinks about taking the cap off her head but decides against it. A cheesy analogy darts in her mind but she ignores it.

Rachel then removes Quinn’s bra. She licks her lips at the sight of her taut nipples and she parts her mouth to take one in her mouth. Sucking softly, Rachel unhooks Quinn’s skirt along with her matching lace panties. Now completely naked, Rachel admires Quinn for a brief moment. Ingrains the image in her mind for future use. She leans in, kisses the blonde’s mouth. Swears she can do this for hours on end.

But Quinn has other ideas. “Get this off.” She orders, tugging Rachel’s sweater off her body. She licks a wet stripe up the brunette’s tummy up to her tits. Quinn wraps her warm mouth around Rachel’s nipple and suckles. The smaller girl arches, her cock pulsing in her tight boxer briefs. Rachel squirms and forgets her insecurities in the single minute it takes for her to strip until she is naked, her dick teetering between her thighs, thick and rigid. Head shiny with precum.

She swallows hard and stays still, watching Quinn watch her. Her eyes lock to where her cock juts proudly. “Quinn—” Rachel begins to say, but her hand covers her mouth. The next thing Rachel feels is Quinn’s fingers curling around the base of her dick. “ _Oh._ ”

“Isn’t this what you want me to do?” Quinn asks. She strokes Rachel, swiping the pads of her fingers against the tip to smear the sticky precum across her length. “Or do you want me to suck on this big dick until you’re shooting your hot load in my mouth?”

Rachel trembles and fists the sheets. “ _Fuck_.” She sucks in a breath. Her mind reels and her meat throbs in Quinn’s hand. “If you keep talking like that, I’m going to come already.”

Quinn smirks and nips Rachel’s soft belly. “Are you a virgin, baby?” She rolls the smaller girl’s heavy balls in her palm and leaves red marks along her skin. Rachel nods, and Quinn pulls back. “Rachel, shouldn’t you be with someone, you know, you care about for your first time?”

Rachel blinks. “I _am_ with someone I care about for my first time.”

The blonde gives pause and laughs. “You’re cute.” Quinn curls against Rachel’s side. Presses her soft breasts against her arm as she strokes her dick, legs tangling with Rachel’s. She wraps her lips around a stiff nipple and suckles it in pulses while squeezing Rachel’s thick shaft. Precum continues to ooze out of the slit of her cock. Rachel grasps Quinn’s wrist to cease her movements, and Quinn smirks. Kisses down Rachel’s quivering body to lie down between her parted legs.

Quinn locks eyes with Rachel and wraps both fists around her rigid meat. She licks the underside of her cock where the shaft and the bulky head meets, and it makes Rachel moan. Clear beads of precum trickle out, which Quinn eagerly licks away. She latches onto the head of her cock and suckles, bobbing in shallow motions while her hands jerk off Rachel, encouraging more of the sticky liquid to coat Quinn’s tongue.

All Rachel can see is the cap perched on Quinn’s head, and her blonde locks tickling her hips. The harsh slurp that she hears almost makes her bust a nut, Quinn’s tongue curling around her cockhead makes her arch into a perfect curve. Out of desperation, Rachel claws at the coarse bed sheets and focuses on her breathing. Not Quinn’s talented tongue, the sucking noises she’s making, and definitely not her soft lips wrapped around her cock.

“Quinn— _wait_ —hold on—” Rachel gasps, but the blonde ignores her. Takes her hard cock deeper in her mouth until it brushes against the back of her throat. Quinn’s throat makes a wet, gagging noise, her throat muscles clamp around Rachel’s cockhead. The smaller girl shrieks and bucks helplessly to push her dick deeper in Quinn’s mouth.

She takes Rachel in, maintaining steady suction as her tongue rests against the underside of the tip of Rachel’s cock. Quinn looks up at her, and Rachel forgets to breath. The sight of her fat dick stretching Quinn’s lips, the way it disappears, and the saliva that pools around her balls triggers something inside her that makes her lose control. “I’m gonna come.” Rachel whimpers. 

All it takes is one harsh suck and a firm pump of Quinn’s hand. Rachel groans, low and deep, her stomach rising and sinking with every ragged breath. She shoots her load, thick and warm, in Quinn’s waiting mouth. The blonde pumps the rest out before pulling back, showing her pink tongue coated with Rachel’s semen.

Rachel whimpers at the sight of Quinn swallowing her load. She flicks her tongue against the tip of it to draw out the last line of cum before kissing the head. Quinn crawls, dragging the length of her smooth skin, her toned body along Rachel’s to kiss her. The taste of her load is on her tongue, but Rachel doesn’t care. She kisses Quinn, sucks on her tongue, her palms on the swell of her ass.

“You’re going to fuck me now.” Quinn murmurs against Rachel’s mouth. She doesn’t stop, not even for one second, pumping Rachel back to complete hardness. Her cock, it seems, responds to every touch, to every smooth motion Quinn’s palm makes, and she is hard again. “Do you want me to ride your big dick so you can watch it stretch out my tight pussy?”

Rachel swallows hard. “Actually…” She sits up and tugs Quinn’s knees. She falls on the bed, on her back, with a soft grunt. Her cap falls off her head, landing on the floor with a soft thud. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn’s legs and leans over her with a shy smile. “Is this okay?”

The blonde grins and rubs Rachel’s smooth jaw. “You can do whatever you want to me.” She husks, and she parts her legs, showing off her slick pussy, her clit sticking out of its hood. “Just put it in me, Rachel. I swear to you I’ve always been clean. And I’m on birth control.” She uses her fingers to spread her pussy lips, and Rachel has to grasp the base of her dick to stave off the urge to unload. The entrance to Quinn’s pussy flutters and winks at her. “I want to feel your thick, warm load filling me up.”

Rachel breathes in shakily and slides her cock inside Quinn. She goes in with ease, and she has no way to describe the sensation of Quinn’s pussy, so slick and warm wrapped around her dick. She slumps forward, arms on either side of Quinn’s head. “Holy shit…” Rachel pants against her soft lips, and the blonde giggled and wraps her arms around her neck. “Is this okay?”

“It’s more than.” Quinn hooks her legs around Rachel’s hips and urges her to move again. “Fuck me, Rachel. Give me your big cock. Pound it in me.” Rachel squirms and thrusts. Hits something deep inside Quinn that makes her moan, low and desperate. So Rachel angles her hips and _slams_ back inside her, hoping to hit the same spot. And she does. Again and again, until Quinn is clinging to her, wailing her name and words she can’t understand.

Rachel rests her forehead against Quinn’s chest and _takes_ her. She pounds her hard into the bed, not caring about the headboard as it slams in a rhythm against the wall, or the way the bed squeaks. All she cares is how warm and drenched Quinn’s cunt is, how well it takes her meat. Rachel sucks on her nipple. Drags her palms along Quinn’s sides to pound into her harder.

Nails dig into the curve of Rachel’s shoulder, and it only encourages her to pound hard into Quinn. Her dick is pulsing, and her eyes roll to the back of her head. Quinn’s pussy feels wetter, and she can hear just how slick she is. Rachel glances down and swears at the sight of her thick meat reaming Quinn’s pussy, coming out shiny and slippery. She whimpers against Quinn’s lips and slams into her. “I need to come.” She grunts, Quinn’s hot breath hitting her sweaty cheek. “But I want to feel you first. Want to feel that cunt choking my hard dick. Let me make your pussy come, Quinn.”

“O-oh, you’re going to.” Quinn whines. The vein on her throat becomes more prominent, and she claws at Rachel’s back. She lets out a high-pitched scream when the brunette’s fingers finds her clit. Rachel rubs it furiously, and is in awe at the way Quinn’s hips buck into her, desperate for her touch.

Flicking her clit in circles, Rachel feels Quinn’s pussy walls clamp down around her. She wails Rachel’s name, and an abundance of cum gushes out of her pussy. “Amazing…” Rachel whispers, and she takes off, pounding into Quinn. The blonde falls limp, allowing Rachel to take her as hard as she can.

Until her cock is pulsing and twitching, unloading ropes of her cum inside Quinn’s waiting pussy. Rachel quivers, her cock rutting deep inside her as cum drains out of her cock. Grunting with every spurt that she pushes in deeper inside Quinn’s pussy as it milks her dry. She flattens her body against Quinn’s and they kiss, all lips and tongue and ragged breathing.

Rachel’s cock softens inside Quinn’s dripping pussy. And when she makes a move to pull out, the blonde merely grunts and pulls her in closer. “Give me a moment.” Quinn whispers. Rachel smiles. Kisses her cheek.

“You can have all the moments you need.”


	2. Chapter 2

The magazine barely holds Rachel's attention, what with the blonde beauty that is traipsing around the cheap hotel room in nothing but a towel draped loosely over her pale shoulders. Quinn just came out of the shower, and is currently searching through her bag. It's been two weeks since they first saw each other again, and since then, Rachel and Quinn meet in the same hotel lobby every night without fail. Rachel checks them in, then they have sex for  _hours_. And then this. This afterglow that Rachel cannot qualify, like rainy Saturdays, fog rising off the sheets, impairing her vision. She's still stuck in a haze that Quinn causes every time. After effects of the orgasm, Rachel thinks.

It's been two weeks, and Rachel has no doubt in her mind that she will ever stop meeting Quinn. But the blonde has a contemplative look in her eyes. She is nibbling her lip as she pulls a loose shirt over her head. Crawling in the bed beside Rachel, her hazel eyes reflecting the dimmed light of the room, Rachel cannot help but sit up and ask. "What's wrong, Quinn?"

"We have to stop doing this," Quinn begins. Though Rachel can already feel her throat constricting like allergies acting up in full force. "Don't get me wrong. I love spending time with you. I love fucking you and having you fuck me." Quinn splays her fingers apart on her thighs. Rachel starts to breathe again. "But I can't take your money every single time when it's not only you who's getting something out of this. You'll be poor, Rachel."

Rachel takes a sip of her water and eyes Quinn over its rim. "What do you propose we do then?" She has an idea, of course. But she doesn't know if Quinn will be receptive towards it.

The blonde sighs and slumps down. "Don't know yet. Lemme think about it." She closes her eyes and Rachel smiles. Enjoys the sight of Quinn in bed with her like this. She rests her warm palm against Quinn's flat abdomen and traces circles along her. Her shirt rides up, but Quinn does not stir, nor does she tug her shirt down, exposing her hips, the swell of it, and her pussy. Rachel licks her lips and kisses the blonde's hip, and then her lower belly. She merely spreads her legs wider, her fingers tangling with Rachel's chestnut hair.

She kisses down to Quinn's mound, the tuft of blonde hair, her plump pussy lips. Rachel spreads them open with her thumbs and kisses Quinn's clit, a low hum escaping her. She plants her feet against the bed, raises her knees in the air, allowing Rachel the unabashed view of her nether regions. To which, Rachel thanks her by flattening her tongue against Quinn's puckered asshole, then dragging it up wetly to her clit.

Rachel hears Quinn groan above her. She peeks up at her, smiling at what she sees: head thrown back, shirt riding up her breasts, exposing them. Rachel lowers her mouth once more to  _devour_  Quinn. All lips and tongue and teeth, nipping and sucking her abundant wetness. She slips her tongue deep inside her, licks at Quinn's pulsing walls. Enjoys her soft whimpers, her breathless groans. In her boxer shorts, her cock stiffens as she humps against the firm bed.

She pulls back, a line of spit and cum trailing off her mouth. Rachel licks it up and drags her tongue along the tight, crinkly skin of Quinn's ass. She tastes soap and Quinn, feels the blonde's soft, pale thighs trembling against her head. Rachel has done this before, licked Quinn's ass until she's loose, even worked in a finger or two inside her. And from those past experiences, she found that Quinn enjoys having her butthole played with, which is all well and good. Rachel has a thing for it, and she's glad Quinn enjoys it as much as she does—perhaps even more so.

Quinn wriggles and rolls onto her stomach, raises her ass up in the air, and looks back towards Rachel. "Your tongue feels so good in my ass, baby." She whispers, her cheeks tinged with pink. "Keep licking me there and you can fuck me with that big dick of yours."

Swallowing hard, Rachel crouches down and licks from Quinn's plump folds to the crack of her ass. She nibbles on Quinn's ass cheek for a quick moment before yanking them apart. Rachel admires the crinkle of skin, the way it flutters and relaxes beneath her gaze. Quinn squirms, and Rachel takes delight in it. She kisses the blonde's butthole and flicks her tongue, tastes her once again, before stiffening her wet muscle and pressing firmly, until the tight ring of Quinn's muscles flexes and gives way to Rachel's tongue.

Quinn whimpers as Rachel drags her palm along her drenched pussy. She then wraps her slicked up hand around her cock, stroking herself with Quinn's cum. Rachel tongues the blonde until her asshole gapes slightly, soft from Rachel's persistent licks. "Enough," Quinn whines, reaching back to grip Rachel's wrist. "I need your dick  _now_."

Rachel is nothing but obedient for Quinn's wishes. She kisses one butt cheek and goes on her knees, bottle of lube in hand. She dribbles some on her bobbing cock, and some all over Quinn's butt crack. Rachel spreads it around, slides a digit in to rub it along the blonde's warm anal walls, leaving her panting and squirming, urging Rachel to  _hurry_. But she doesn't, despite Quinn's ragged cussing and her hips pushing out to entice Rachel. Grasping her hips, Rachel pushes Quinn down so she's flat on the bed. Her knees on either side of Quinn, Rachel lies flat against her back, ruts her stiff meat against her butt.

Humping against Quinn, Rachel licks and mouths along her shoulder, her palms on either side of her body. With each upward thrust, the tip of Rachel's cock snags against Quinn's asshole, and she gasps. She reaches back to grip Rachel's neck, nails digging into her soft skin. "Fuck me  _now,_ Rachel." Quinn demands. And Rachel smiles and kisses her cheek. Leans back, lubes up her cock again. Presses the head until it pops inside Quinn's tight hole. The blonde groans, low and deep, and she raises her hips up and sinks down even further on Rachel's pulsing dick.

Rachel grasps Quinn's waist and thrusts in, slow at first. She stretches Quinn's butt out with a few strokes. She watches her dick split her ass apart, Quinn's soft flesh bouncing and slapping against her hipbones. "Fuck," Rachel hisses, Quinn's ass is tight, and Rachel can't wait to pound into her, right into the mattress. She adds more lube, wanting to make it easier and more slippery, as she humps into Quinn's plump ass.

"Harder," Quinn encourages Rachel by sticking her ass out and meeting Rachel's shallow jerks. The brunette grunts, flattens her body against Quinn's back once more, to kiss her as she fucks into the blonde with desperation and the need to show Quinn that she can be good for her—that she can make her feel good. Rachel kisses down Quinn's neck, to her shoulders. Wriggles her arm beneath her stomach to rub her clit in time with her greedy, impatient thrusts. "That is, Rach... Fuck that tight ass.  _Own_  it, baby."

Biting down on the flesh of Rachel's shoulder, she has to stop breathing for one second so she won't come  _just_  yet. She pounds into Quinn, makes sure to rub her drenched clit so she's writhing and squirming beneath her. Gasping out Rachel's name like it's a wish come true, the muscles of her ass clamping around Rachel's pumping dick as she comes  _hard_.

And so, there lies Rachel's undoing. With a grunt, and a breathless moan of ' _Quinn'_ , Rachel's cock pulses as she shoves her dick deep inside Quinn, and she comes. Unloading in torrents, thick, white ropes coating the milking walls of the blonde's ass. Rachel collapses, limp. Kissing Quinn's back before rolling off of her completely.

They barely manage to catch their breaths when Rachel turns to Quinn. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asks. Quiet and polite, as if she didn't just finish jizzing inside Quinn's butthole. "You can live with me, so you don't have to pay rent. You don't have to worry about paying your meals. You don't have to do this... This..."

"Prostitution thing?" Quinn supplies with a small smile. She throws a leg across Rachel's and kisses her cheek.  "I don't want to be a freeloader."

"It's not freeloading." Rachel insists. "It's me helping you. As a girlfriend." She swallows hard, tries to come up with something to say. "I've always had a crush on you, Quinn. Hell, I highly doubt it's just a crush at this point." She smiles at the look on Quinn's face, like she is hearing that she won the lottery. "And the past two weeks with you, paying you just so you can meet me? It's an excuse. I just want you. Not just for sex, but for everything else."

Quinn is silent for a moment, but there's no fear nor trepidation in Rachel's chest. "If it's fine with you, it's more than fine with me. Plus," Quinn smirks, drags her hands up between Rachel's tits. "I've always wanted to be Rachel Berry's girlfriend."

Blushing, Rachel giggles in delight and kisses Quinn, tasting her warm lips and her sweet sighs. Rachel closes her eyes, enjoys the warmth of Quinn spooning behind her, and collapses into sleep.


End file.
